Broken Dreams: The Templar's Kiss Goodbye
by WhisperWind22
Summary: When his squad falls, and a single battle brother of the Black Templars is the last survivor in the city he once called home in a time long ago, what happens when the bringing of his salvation is the one thing that he has been bred to abhor more than any other being, and also, his old flame? [WARNING: Mature Content. Smut-fic]


[Warning: this fan-fic switches POV regularly and without warning in the hopes of making it more satisfying for both male and female readers.]

"Son of a whore, Damien! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, lifting another boulder with her mind and hurling it at the Astartes.

His hammer came up and down, meeting the rock and cracking it in half, watching it fall away just in time for another to fly in from behind and slam him into the ruined castle wall.

The stonework cracked and fell away, dropping him over the side as the woman before him fumed, soft chestnut brown hair blowing every which way in the fading daylight. "How DARE you call ME heretic! You ABANDON me here, LEAVE me to die like a BITCH and then come back proclaiming ME the one in the wrong?!" she yelled, as he picked himself back up, grasping his hammer to start at her again.

He growled, mechanically altered voice and heavy breathing coming through the helmet. "You are a witch. You ARE the heretic, for you use the powers of the Warp for your own gain and accept its poison into your bare soul." He rushed her, slamming the power hammer towards her. Her body moved fast enough to avoid the strike, but when it hit the ground the shockwave sent her reeling backward and falling into the debris of another ruined wall.

She yelped and moved quickly to regain her footing before the hammer fell again. "I am using THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT in order to PROTECT MYSELF, damn it! Nothing more! What in the HELL happened to you?!"

A moment of silence passed over the scene.

The question was silly. He'd been chosen to become one of the elite, THAT's what had happened. Not just any elite, a Black Templar, bred to hate witches almost more than the realm of Chaos itself.

The planet they had come from, the planet they were on now, had been claimed by the battle brothers of the Black Templar several years ago, when he was plucked from it to replenish the ranks. However, shortly after it's claiming, the forces of chaos had snuck in behind and taken hold in the form of a powerful cult.

Well, once the Black Templar found out that one of the world's THEY had taken had fallen to the dark powers, they could not let it stand. They sent a company out to take it back and finally, Damien had gotten to come home, only to be sent to virtually destroy his own world.

It's there, his other men dead from the hand of a sorcerer, that he found an unlikely ally in the form of his old flame, Mariana, who used witchcraft, unfortunately, to save his life and end the sorcerer.

Compelled by duty, he turned on her, and even though she'd tried to reason with him, thus far it was no use.

They were alone and likely destined to end each other's lives in the ruins of their lost city.

He lunged at her again and she did her best to dodge him, using what little was left of the city around him to take the brunt of his attacks and provide her with cover as she lashed out with the powers she had only barely learned to control.

He crashed into a place where he though t she had been hiding and she peered out from another place at his back. The proud black and white-trimmed armor was impressive, but she had an idea on how to level the playing field a little more.

Without a moment to lose she leap from her place and onto the back of his armor, lying he hands on the back of it just long enough to focus her power. He managed to reach back and grab her, slamming her into the cracking brittle piece of wall in front of him and holding her there, as the Warp's power obeyed her will and decayed the power core of the armor. By the time he had her where he wanted her, the armor would no longer move and had completely shut down.

She smiled wickedly, then yelped when he managed to move the fingers just slightly inward, struggling and fighting until the piece of wall she was against finished giving out and let her drop. She rose, gain smiling. "Ha. I have you now, Damien. You're trapped in that heap of scrap." she hissed, but to her surprise, the armor hissed back, coming apart with effort as he fought his way out of the broken shell.

Her eyes widened in fear and she backed farther away from him as the new and improved Damien stepped out in all his genetically modified glory, and she had to control herself as the awe of seeing his far improved physical form, barely clothed beneath that armor, caught her off-guard.

"Da-Dami... Holy God-Emperor DAMIEN?!" she called, not believing at first what she saw. Sure she'd heard they buffed up, that men who were turned into Astartes were hardly human, bigger, stronger, faster, better in every way, but damn... it was an entirely new experience to see the man she'd known before as a 6'1'' athletically built man, come out of that armor as an 8'11'' man who was built like a god of war.

She was momentarily in shock... which was rather unfortunate for her since HE wasn't. He made it over to her in only a couple strides and lifted her off of the ground with one hand, throwing her almost straight up to fall back onto a slab of stone. Her body was bruised and she hit the ground with easily enough force to knock the wind out of her and with her gasping for air, Damien retrieved his hammer, with effort, bringing it up to crush her where she lay.

Letting current events overshadow the beauty of her old flame, she stopped being awed and went back to fighting for her life, lifting and slamming him with another slab of rock to knock him over while she leapt up and ran. As soon as he dropped the hammer she lifted that next, making sure it ended up somewhere on the outskirts of the city they were in so he couldn't use it anymore.

Smugly, she gins and stands with her hands on her hips. "What now, babe?" she calls out and he growls again before reaching back over to his armor and pulling out a combat knife that would count as a short sword in her hands.

Without his armor, he MUCH faster, and without the hammer, he's faster still. She barely missed being impaled the first time and ends up in the ground beneath him the second, the blade jammed in the ground next to her head only because she jerked it to the side just in time.

"Fuck you, Damien!" she yelled, pissed that she couldn't do anything to fight him at this close of range and with his weight pressing down upon her. She realized she was between his massive legs and looked down then back up, moving to kick him swiftly and hope that his manly parts still worked well enough to feel pain.

Sadly for her, however, he caught the look and shifted over, reaching down to clamp his free hand over her legs to hold them down, her eyes going wide again at the size of his hands against her fairly petite body. "I don't think so, witch." he said, eyes narrowing on her.

She rolled her own in response. "It's Mariana, damn it! Come ON! You KNOW me! You've known me since we were kids! YOU TOOK MY FUCKING VINRGINITY WHEN I WAS FOURTEEN, DAMN IT!" she cried, exasperated.

He paused. "You consented... you want me to." he said after a moment of listening to her labored breathing and watching her face flush red from her anger and embarrassment.

She blinked. "Yeah, but YOU still seduced me in the first place." she said, slightly indignant. "I was young and impressionable! If anyone was corrupt then OR now, it's you not me, you devil." she argued, ignoring the greater intensity of his glare on her at that.

"You dare impugn my purity? I relinquished my sin upon being taken in amongst my brothers. You've done nothing but add more sin onto your heart." he snapped coldly.

"Oh? Forgive me then, where to I sign up and get purified like you do." she paused for a second as his gaze lightened barely. "That's right," she snapped. "I don't GET that option, do I? I'm a woman. And apparently a fucking PSYKER TO TOP IT OFF!" she arches against him, fighting his hold futility for a moment before falling back and breathing heavy as she continues. "So while You get redemption and ascendancy, and all of this honor and pride you leave me out here, alone, to fight and hurt and barely survive only to know that I'm either going to be murdered by my own people, or devoured by some wretched warp THING, or WORSE! Tell me how THAT's fair, Damien! Tell me!" she started to weep. "I just wanted... everything to stay normal. Was that too much to ask? It wasn't a PERFECT life, but it was pure!"

Damien wasn't a true devil, and he wasn't just a space marine either... he was a man. Just as his mind had been admiring the beauty of her form in spite of his resolve to end her earlier, it now felt guilt, and fury, and sorrow at what she'd been through. Sure he'd been through countless battles now in horrible places, facing things most couldn't dream of without going mad, but now he finds out that the entire time he was off doing that, she was fighting for her life, and her soul... fighting for their families and friends with her curse and not the smallest scrap of armor or shield there to protect her... no brothers or sisters to help her stay true, no one but herself and her faith and her memories to keep her from falling to the dark gods.

He thought for a moment before his hand moved from her legs, only to start stripping her. She went from crying to yelping in surprise and squirming against him. "Dam-?!"

"Still." he commanded, looking her in the eyes. She blinked, stilling for the moment, but eyes silently demanding an explanation if he was to continue. "You say you are not corrupt. Let me see your body, and have it proven that you are not marked by Chaos."

She tried to hold back the blush and keep still as he removed her tattered clothing piece by piece. He used both hands to make it faster and then searched her front side thoroughly while she laid there, naked and vulnerable beneath him. She bit her lip and held herself rigid when his touch began igniting her body again. It had been so long since she could let anyone touch her, and his hands just seemed to be made for her, even now.

He seemed to sense her rigidness, and the slight hunger in his eyes seemed to imply he might not be resisting her body any better than she was resisting his touch, but he swept over her still, needing to be sure before he even thought about letting his mind move any farther.

When he spread her legs wide, trying to ensure no mark of the Prince lay in her most sensitive place, a light moan escaped her throat of its own accord and the turned bright red when he head came up to regard her again. As soon as she turned her head from him, being overcome with embarrassment, he grabbed her hips and flipped her suddenly over, violently and without warning. She yelped and instinctually tried to crawl away, but he pulled her back by her hair and continued his search.

Finding no marks he allowed himself a small sigh of relief. At least there was still hope for her soul this way, if nothing else. "You are unmarred."

"I TOLD you I wasn't impure..." she mumbled, still on all fours with him behind her. She was feeling more awkward by the moment, but she knew if she tried to move away, he'd only drag her back.

Slowly he nudged her back over, pulling himself over top her to pin her again as he spoke."You're still a witch, Mariana..." he said softly. "and I'll... have to punish you for that. It's..." his lips brushed up over her torso and she shuttered. "my job." he finished, before his mouth rose to claim hers harshly and silence any further protests.

And she DID try to protest, surprisingly. She was shocked at first, by the fact he'd kissed her, then indignant about how he'd gone about it, but seeing her struggle entirely in vain, she finally relented, reasoning that letting him kiss her and feel her up was better than having him trying to stab her again. She felt his tongue push past her lips, demanding entrance and her eyes narrowed in challenge as she locked her jaw and refused. His eye came back slowly open and caught the playful look, smoldering more with hunger at the thought of conquering her. His body responded in kind, his manhood beginning to lengthen and engorge with blood.

She jumped, at first thinking that his excitement was a serpent that had started to crawl between them and upon realizing it was HIM she let out a tone of surprise and awe, the simple sound unhinging her jaw and letting his tongue dive between her teeth to wrestle against her soft, succulent tongue.

It wasn't like he remembered with her, it was better. The hint of ash on her lips was bitter, but the reward for passing them was only too sweet. he conquered her mouth with easy, lips quirking up into a smile she reacted to his body's growing desire with a mixture of fear and want.

She brought her hands own between them and explored his new and improve body, sighing and gasping at the feel of every hard muscle and wretched scar. He was tough and disciplined, strong and confident of his impending victory over the woman.

As if to further drive home the thought, he took both of her wrists in only one of his hands, pinning them to the ground and using the other to roam over her exposed body again, this time searching for nothing except the places he knew used to make her moan the loudest.

As he reached lower, his hand skimmed lightly over her junction, sinking slowly into the soft chestnut curls and slipping between the already moistened lips. He watched her almost pained expression as she writhed and gasped and fought him lightly, mentally applauding her resistance because it signified she had not fallen to the Prince of Pleasure, but also noting, with his own primal thoughts, that she would not succeed against him, and regardless of her trying not to be conquered, no one could combat the zeal and determination of a Black Templar.

He smirked as one of his large fingers brushed against her nub lightly and circled her opening and she bucked her hips towards him. She could only take so much and her willingness to fight him was dwindling fast. This was a man she once loved, after all, now a paragon of the Emperor's might. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, at least not any more than he already knew she'd still enjoy, and he suspected that to be the real reason behind the pained expression. She was fighting herself now, more than she was fighting him, and he took advantage of her mental distraction to pull his hand way from her body and relive himself of what little there was to his garments.

A sigh escaped his lips when his whole body could feel the cool breeze against it and he stared down once more as her bare, lithe form. Her firm breasts heaved temptingly, and her curves lead his eyes right back down to her tight womanhood and then down her long, long legs.

She stilled suddenly, and his eyes met hers again, and she obviously realized he was nude, her gaze jerking up to his from where it had been taking in the entirety of his form. The desire in her eyes couldn't be hidden now and they gleamed in the light of the twin moons that had raised themselves into the sky while the couple was distracted.

Despite the intensity of his stare, her gaze broke away to travel down again of its own accord. She didn't seem to know whether to be excited or fear for her life, from the look of it.

He grinned fully, pushing apart her stiff legs with ease and settling between them. Such was his width, however, that he only fit there comfortably if she spread her legs as wide as possible for him, not that he minded. It just further emphasized that she was at his mercy. "You will be staked, witch." he said with a sinister chuckle after it, absently smoothing the goose bumps that spread over her flesh at the statement.

Another spike of fear and need pushed through her. It had been too long since she'd been with a man, and longer still since she'd been with him. And his tool, like himself, wasn't entirely human anymore. She could feel the large thing move against her as his hips thrust ever so lightly against her thighs to emphasize the 'stake' in that comment.

Dark thoughts tried to leak into her mind, the work of evil that wanted to seed itself within her, but the Templar above her, despite adding to her lust, deterred any thought of additional sin, since she knew full well he would kill her if she so much as smiled in a devilish way. She couldn't deny that she'd dreamt of seeing him again, lying with him again even, though she hadn't expected this; and slowly, she relaxed and allowed her body to spay itself comfortably open for them both.

With a tiny whimper and pleading look, she submitted herself to the 'hammer of the Emperor' and braced herself for 'impact'.

He knew she wasn't ready for it, even though she'd resigned herself and given herself over to him, and even though she was hot and wetter than she'd ever been, he was well aware of what he was about to attempt to force inside of her. Part of him didn't care if it hurt her, she was a witch after all, but a more human part of him cared about hurting Mariana, and so he moved his shaft between her lips, lightly stroking it against her clit and letting her wet his whole shaft with lubricant before pulls back down to hover at her entrance. Each time he pulled back she tensed, and he reputed the previous motion, knowing that if she was tense when he entered, she would end up in a lot more pain than she needed to.

After a few motions she began to relax again, tensing when his tip just barely penetrated her and then relaxing once she'd gotten used t that motion, as well. She knew he was trying to condition her and get her to stay as relaxed as possible, but it was easier said than done. Finally she felt his shaft push a little deeper into her folds and knew more was coming, though she did to her best to breathe and force her muscles to relax and let him in.

Sensing her attempts he kept pushing, slowly, though his every muscle and instinct screamed at him to take her hard and not waste time with this gentleness. Still, he was disciplined. He was a Templar. He WOULD be patient with this. If he could be level-headed in battle, he had no right to lose his mind to such a far simpler and more mundane act as this, though he was having a hard time viewing their union as anything close to mundane.

She whimpered in pain, and he stared to pull out but she called out in protest. "Ngh.. n-no. Keep going... please. It'll kill me if you stop now." she begged.

A low growl emanated from his throat and he paused, needing a moment to re-compose himself and hold his body back, again, from just viciously driving into her. When he started again, she'd relaxed more and didn't whimper again until he was almost fully inside of her . Her last whimper was consequently ignored as he finished impaling her fully. He paused as she adjusted and just enjoyed the feel her tight, hot body flinching and clenching around his neglected shaft.

He finally released her pinned hands to plant both of his beside her and hold himself slightly up so that he wouldn't suffocate her, and then pulled himself almost completely, slowly, out of her body. She gasped and twitched, whimpering with disappointment as he withdrew, and causing him to give her another heart-breaking grin before he thrust into her again.

Unable to restrain himself from fully enjoying his prize, his head dipped down kiss her once more before trailing down to her throat where he buried his head there and listened d to her moans and cries as he fell into a comfortable rhythm with his thrusts. Her body was almost maddeningly perfect and delicious, his lips kissed their way down her throat to one of her gently swaying mounds, and his lips opened to claim its taut peak quickly, suckling and delighting in the still soft, silken texture of her well-toned bosom.

When he was finished attending to one he went to the other, tongue lapping out this time to tease the round morsel before he latched onto it more fully, his hips starting to move faster now as his body sang its satisfaction and felt her third orgasm shatter through her. He had to be careful not to break her, her body was so fragile beneath him and he'd nearly forgotten just how soft her bones where compared to his. Noticing her thighs were already bruising from his subtle force, he rolled over quickly, bringing her with him and holding her up slightly to give her a moment to become aware again, before dropping her back down on his shaft.

He hissed with pleasure at the sensation and she shrieked as his body managed to impale her even deeper and she shook from the force of it. She was pretty sure she'd never be satisfied with a normal man again after this.

Unhappy with her lack of movement he grasped her hips firmly in his hands and lifted her effortlessly, again, only to pull her back down and repeat the process. She had no problem with his keeping control of the situation, however, perfectly content to let him use her as much as he wanted and silently begging to feel his release within her.

Soon the silent begging became less silent as her body was wrung of its nectar over and over again and he still hadn't come. Hearing her beg was music to his ears, the wild woman's submission to him his one and only drug and he began to cast off his measured pace in favor of seeing himself finish the satisfaction that had been building from the first thrust.

In the end they both called out to each other as he pulled her tightly against him and released his hot seed inside of her. She bucked lightly, her whole body spasming for the last time as he emptied himself into her and allowed her body to fall against his and pass out, nearly drowned in pleasure.

...

[If you want to leave this Fan-Fic with a good feeling, stop here and just make your own happily ever after.]

...

He laid there for hours, wondering what to do. He detested her for what she was, but more than that now he FEARED for her, and for what she would have to endure if he allowed the foolish notion of letting her go to really win out in his mind. Allowing himself to dream for a moment, he thought about her options. In the best case, she would be taken aboard the Black Ships, and to Holy Terra where she would be sanctioned and become a powerful tool of the Imperium. but her life, if it was unlucky enough to be long, would be filled every day with the need to fight against the creatures of the Warp which sought her soul. And in the end, if she was very lucky, her life of torture would end with her soul still maybe being intact and pure enough to return to the Emperor's grace when she finally died.

Gently he removed the girl from himself and then held her firmly against him lifting a hand to grasp the back of her neck and tilt her face up to his. He kissed her gently and her eyes fluttered open to regard him curiously as he pulled back... and with one deft motion snapped her neck. He had the option to send her to the Emperor himself now, content and warm and lying in the arms of her lover, fate few witches would ever hope to meet, and though a part of him died with her there, he knew it had been the right thing to do.

Without lingering any longer, he redressed himself and her, and burned the body before seeing what could be done about his armor and returning silently to find the remainder of his brothers and rejoin the fight...


End file.
